Can I Fill Your Heart?
by Ai and August 19
Summary: "apa hatimu sudah bisa diisi orang lain?". Akashi menoleh padanya dengan heran, "kenapa menanyakan hal itu lagi". Mayuzumi diam, ia mengambil batu dan melemparnya kedanau. Membuat cipratan ditengah danau. "bagaimana kalau ku bilang kalau aku ingin mengisinya". MayuAka... Oneshoot


**The Owner Of Characters Is Fujimaki Tadoshi.**

 **Warnings : typo, BL, dan semua warning lain yang dapat ditemukan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"latihannya cukup untuk hari ini".

Suara itu bergema di gym Rakuzan dan membuat semua orang berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan bubar untuk mengganti pakaian.

Akashi telah mengganti baju latihannya dengan seragam sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju lantai dua untuk mencari kelas 2-A, menaiki tangga karena lantai disesuaikan dengan tingkatan kelas.

"mencari senpai kesayanganmu lagi Akashi?".

Akashi tersentak dan menoleh kesamping, matanya selama beberapa detik mencari sumber suara, Akashi mendengus setelah melihatnya. Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk ditangga sambil membaca sebuah light novel.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Chihiro?" Akashi malah balik bertanya.

Mayuzumi menaikkan sebelah alis melirik Akashi, memberi tatapan, cara bicaramu itu tetap kurang ajar ya?. "aku sedang memasak".

Kedutan imajiner bersarang dipelipis Akashi. "ha lucu" sergahnya. Mayuzumi meluruskan kakinya agar darah mengalir. "pertanyaan mu yang bodoh Akashi" balas Mayuzumi tenang. Akashi menggertakkan giginya. Mulut Mayuzumi memang pedas, dan hanya pemuda itu yangg tampaknya tidak takut mati muda.

"well terserah padamu Chihiro".

Akashi hendak melangkah pergi.

"kenapa kau mencintainya?".

Akashi menghentikan langkah dan menoleh menatap Mayuzumi bingung, yang bertanya tadi malah fokus pada bukunya seolah tidak bertanya apapun.

"kenapa kau bertanya?".

Mayuzumi hanya mengangkat bahu, "hanya penasaran". Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis denagn ekspresi minta penjelasan. "kenapa kau mencintainya?, bukankah seharusnya bisa kau jawab, itu bukan pertanyaan semacam kapan kiamat terjadi kan?".

Akashi berpikir sejenak, "kenapa aku menyukai Nijimura-san?, aku suka sosoknya yang tegas dan berwibawa". Mayuzumi memiringkan kepalanya, "hanya itu?". Akashi mengangguk.

"aku sudah jawab kan?, sekarang aku pergi dulu" Akashi melangkah kembali. Mayuzumi memalingkan wajahnya lagi pada bacaannya. "selamat mencoba memikat hatinya" sindir Mayuzumi. Akashi mendesis menatap Mayuzumi tajam, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

Akashi sampai didepan kelas 2-A yang sudah sepi itu. Memang bel untuk pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Bibir Akashi ingin membuka untuk memanggil nama senpainya itu namun pemandangan yang disuguhkan disana membuat ia bungkam.

Nijimura sedang duduk berdua dengan Haizaki, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, wajah Haizaki mulai dari kesal berubah memerah malu. Sedangkan Nijimura hanya tertawa dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

Nafas Akashi tercekat saat Nijimura menggemgam tangan Haizaki dan menautkan jarinya dengan jari Haizaki. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat Nijimura menarik Haizaki mendekat dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Jantung Akashi serasa mencelos. Air matanya mulai meleleh mengalir melewati wajah tampannya. Sialan, ia benci terlihat lemah begini namun ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia pergi dari sini namun anggota tubuhnya menolak bekerja sama. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Namun sepertinya sebantar lagi suara itu akan keluar juga.

Mata Akashi melebar saat ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"jangan bersuara" sebuah suara berbisik ditelinganya. Akashi semakin terkejut saat mengenali suara itu. Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menariknya dan melepaskan bekapannya lalu membimbing Akashi menaiki tangga melewati kelas tiga dan tiba diatap. Mayuzumi melepas pegangannya dan duduk dipembatas atap. Ia menatap wajah Akashi masih dengan pandangan datar.

Akashi sudah nampak tenang, jejak air mata tak terlihat lagi. Namun ia hanya menunduk. Mayuzumi memilih diam, tak ada kata penghibur keluar dari mulutnya, toh ia tak pandai menunjukkan empati.

"kenapa kau memutup mulutku tadi?" akhirnya Akashi bersuara. Mayuzumi menopangkan dagunya. "dan membuatmu ketahuan menangis karena patah hati?, kau harusnya bersyukur reputasimu tak akan jatuh" jawab Mayuzumi cuek.

Akashi tampak kesal, tersinggung dengan kata-kata Mayuzumi. "aku juga manusia Chihiro, menangis adalah hal yang wajar". Mayuzumi mendengus, "jadi kau rela kalau semua orang tahu kau menangis karena Nijimura sudah punya pacar?".

Akashi diam, uh-oh, mana rela dia kehilangan wibawa. Mayuzumi mengulas senyum puas. "sudah kuduga".

"apa rasanya sakit?".

"eh?", Akashi mengerjapkan mata dan beralih menatap Mayuzumi yang membuang pandangan kearah horizon langit yang luas.

Akashi mendekatinya dan memegang pembatas atap itu dan melihat ke halaman sekolah. "sakit?, tentu". Mayuzumi menoleh memandangnya. Terlihat ragu sebelum kembali bertanya. "apa bisa disembuhkan?".

Akashi sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Ia mengangkat bahu. "entahlah". Mayuzumi memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia duduk menghadap kearah yang sama dengan tatapan Akashi.

"apa kau masih mencintainya setelah tahu semua itu?".

Akashi kemabali mengangkat bahu, "perasaan itu masih ada, aku masih bisa merasakannya". Mayuzumi mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih menghitung pohon sakura yang telah mekar.

"apa kau bisa menyediakan tempat bagi orang lain?".

Akashi menatapnya heran, "kenapa menanyakan hal itu". Mayuzumi menghitung telah ada tujuh pohon yang mekar sempurna. "biasanya orang sulit untuk membuka hatinya karena patah hati, kau tahu, trauma".

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. "aku masih belum bisa saat ini".

Mayuzumi mengangguk ia menatap awan putih yang bergumpal. "sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang obo-chan". Akashi menatapnya kesal. "panggilan apa-apan itu!" sergahnya. "ooh.., kau lebih suka dipanggil your majesty kalau begitu" sahut Mayuzumi datar. Ia melihat kumpulan awan itu yang berjalan. Agak cepat, apa angin diatas sana kencang?, batinnya.

"yah kurasa aku pulang saja sekarang" Akashi berbalik dan melangkah namun ia berhenti dan menoleh kembali. "kau tidak pulang Chihiro?". Mayuzumi menggeleng tanpa menoleh, "aku masih ingin baca light novel disini". Akashi mengangguk. "baik, jaa ne". Mayuzumi mengangguk sebagai balasan.

.

.

Akashi membuka pintu yang mengarah keatap sekolah. Mengedarkan pandangan dari kedua mata yang menawan itu pada seluruh hamparan beton. Namun yang ia cari tak ada disana.

Mengerutkan kening samar, ia tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat faforit Mayuzumi, dan biasanya cukup ketempat ini dan ia akan menemukan pemuda berambut soft grey itu disana, membaca light novel.

Well, Akashi akui akhir-akhir ini cukup sulit menemukan sosok Mayuzumi. Keberadaannya serasa makin sulit dideteksi. Seolah hawa keberadaanya yang biasa tidak cukup tipis.

Akashi segera turun dan menghampiri kelas 3-B. Ia berdiri didepan kelas itu. Seorang gadis menghampirinya dan tersenyum. Akashi membalas tersenyum. "mencari siapa Akashi-kun?".

Akashi masih tersenyum ramah, "apa Mayuzumi senpai ada?" tanyanya sopan. Gadis itu berbalik menatap bangku Mayuzumi yang kosong, ia lalu bertanya – berteriak – pada teman-temannya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Mayuzumi, namun tak ada yang tahu.

Akashi pamit dengan sopan dan turun kelantai bawah, ia melintas halaman menuju perpustakaan. Terkadang Mayuzumi ada disana sekadar membaca buku koleksi perpustakaan.

Akashi memasuki perpustakaan dan menjelajahi semua sudut, namun ia tidak menemukan Mayuzumi, padahal ia sudah mencari dengan teliti kesemua celah dan ruang yang ada.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Bermain petak umpet dengan Mayuzumi pasti sulit, anak itu bisa selalu menang kalau susah dicari begini.

Ia melangkah sembarangan arah, capek juga mencari pemuda bersurai soft grey itu. Ia melangkah kebelakang sekolah, mendaki bukit rendah yang ada disana. Angin musim semi bertiup, menebar wangi dan kelopak sakura. Kelopak itu beberapa kali membelai wajahnya, sekadar menyentuh dengan ringan lalu terbang kembali.

Setiba di puncaknya ia berhenti melangkah. Di puncak itu ada pohon sakura yang besar dan sudah tua serta danau kecil yag jernih. Namun atensinya lebih terpusat pada sesorang yang sedang berbaring dibawah pohon dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepala dan sebelah lagi memegang buku.

Mayuzumi berbaring dengan kaki yang dekat dengan danau.

 _Tidak dicari baru ketemu dia,_ batin Akashi agak dongkol.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Chihiro?".

Mayuzumi sedikit menggeser bola matanya dan menurunkan bukunya yang tadi mentupi semua pandangannya. "aku sedang mencuci pakaian" jawabnya datar.

Akashi menatapnya jengkel. "aku bertanya kenapa kau disini?". Mayuzumi kembali membaca, menutupi seluruh wajah dengan light novel. "hanya mencari tempat yang menyenangkan".

Angin kembali berhembus, kelopak sakura berguguran jatuh mengenai Mayuzumi, jatuh kejasnya, dan rambutnya namun Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak peduli walau telah seperti kue yang dihiasi toping.

"kenapa menncariku?".

Akashi agak tersentak. "ah tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau susah sekali di temukan akhir-akhir ini". Mayuzumi menurunkan light novelnya dan meletakkan buku itu di atas perut.

"aku hanya kesini, tempat ini begitu sepi dan tenang".

"bagaimana dengan patah hatimu obo-chan?". Mayuzumi sedikit melirik Akashi dari sudut matanya. Akashi mengangkat bahu. "sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi". Mayuzumi mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas. Pemuda itu memindahkan light novel kewajahnya dan menopangkan kepala dengan kedua tangan.

"tak kusangka ternyata keturunan Hitler sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta".

Ucapan Mayuzumi membuat kedutan di urat pelipis pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri jadi ingin mendorong Mayuzumi untuk jatuh kedanau.

"aku akan lebih terkejut jika orang sedatar kau bisa jatuh cinta" balas Akashi sarkas.

"ohya?".

Mayuzumi mengelus rambutnya dan membuat kelopak sakura berjatuhan, namun sekejap saja rambutnya sudah terhias lagi.

"bukankah orang sepertiku lebih bisa jatuh cinta dari pada diktator sepertimu".

Oke. Akashi benar-benar ingin menceburkan Mayuzumi kedanau, atau lebih baik ia lempar saja light novel pemuda itu karena ia sangat menyayangi buku-buku itu.

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan tangan kanan dan memegang novelnya, "jangan coba-coba untuk melempar bukuku Akashi".

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis, Mayuzumi membaca pikirannya.

"kau selalu melakukan nya kalau kesal padaku".

Mayuzumi sepertinya benar-benar dapat membaca pikiran.

Mayuzumi menggeser buku itu turun, sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sinar matahari dari sela-sela bunga sakura. Ia melirik Akashi. "tak capek berdiri?".

Akashi tak menjawab melainkan duduk disamping Mayuzumi. "kau pandai mecari tempat yang tenang seperti ini Chihiro". Mayuzumi menaikkan sebelah alis, "itu pujian?". Akashi menggeleng, "hanya sebuah pernyataan". Mayuzumi mendengus .

Selama lima menit keduanya terdiam.

"apa hatimu sudah bisa diisi orang lain?".

Akashi menoleh padanya dengan heran, "kenapa menanyakan hal itu lagi".

Mayuzumi diam, ia mengambil batu dan melemparnya kedanau. Membuat cipratan ditengah danau. "bagaimana kalau ku bilang kalau aku ingin mengisinya, bisa aku mengisi hatimu?".

Akashi membulatkan matanya kaget. Yang tadi itu pernyataan cinta?.

"yah, aku menyukaimu, itu tadi memang pernyataan cinta".

Mayuzumi benar-benar seorang cenayang.

Akashi terdiam, tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Mayuzumi bangkit dan duduk, ia menarik tengkuk Akashi dan mencium bibir pemuda itu lembut. Akashi shock. Seorang Mayuzumi sangat sulit diduga.

Angin lembut membelai keduanya. Akashi memperhatikan wajah Mayuzumi yang tanpa ada jarak, dengan mata tertutup, raut yang tenang dan rambutnya yang masih ditempeli kelopak sakura.

Akashi merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali berdenyut sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Belum pernah jantungnya tak karuan seperti ini.

Mayuzumi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Akashi. "aku tidak minta untuk diterima, cukup aku sudah mengatakannya". Mayuzumi segera bangkit.

Akashi masih terdiam karena shock. Masih dapat ia rasakan sensasi bibir Mayuzumi yang terasa seperti dark cokelat. Manis dan pahit.

Akashi segera berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan Mayuzumi sehingga pemuda itu menoleh.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"aku menerimamu".

Mayuzumi menatapnya tak percaya.

"buat aku jatuh hati padamu Chihiro". Ucapnya dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum tipis, "tentu yang mulia".

Ia menarik kembali pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dan mencium Akashi. Akashi menutup matanya. Mungkin sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari ia sudah jatuh hati terlebih dulu pada Mayuzumi.

.

FIN.

.

A/N : **yeay akhirnya bisa buat cerita MayuAka, salah satu pair kesukaan..., ada yang bingung ini kenapa gak kaya MayuAka lain yang lebih pedes debatannya dan bikin greget, jawabannya, akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan baca fic Angst dan hurt -"...**

 **at last, mau review, diterima kok kritik dan saran..**


End file.
